Shadius:Chapter 3
Chapter 3:Who is Shadius? The 7 took the portal leading back to Link's timeline and decided to stop at the Blue Cauldron for a rest. Kakariko was fixed up, and everything attacking the town was dead. "Same room we had last time." The 7 went to the same room as the last time they came to the Blue Cauldron. Link, Leank, and Skull kid went to sleep early, but Shade decided to stay up late and play cards with the fairies. Link's Dream "Oooh...where am I?" Link was in Darkius' castle again, and was in the middle of a battle. There were Iron Knuckles, Phantoms, and Darknuts all over the place fighting Bokoblins, Moblins, Stalfos, Lizalfos, and many other creatures. Link narrowly dodged a Moblin's spear and cut him across the neck. The Moblin fell to the ground, dead. Link then continued scaling the stairs, and saw Leank, Skull kid, and Shade captive by a black-armored Mighty Darknut. The Darknut beheaded Link's 3 friends, and laughed at Link. Link unsheathed his sword and ran at the Darknut. The Darknut merely sliced Link's left hand off, and caught Overhacker in his other hand. He then stabbed Link's right arm with Overhacker and a dark version of the Fierce Deity appeared out of nowhere. He raised his sword, and laughed evilly. He then slashed downward and Link woke up. Blue Cauldron, 6:00-6:45 A.M Link woke up to see Navi, Tatl, and Tael playing Old Stalfos again, with Shade Link though. *Tries to hide his expression* "My turn! I choose....Tael!" A while later... Shade Link and Tael were the last two with cards. "I am gonna win" >:D Shade Link had one card, Tael had 2. Shade picked the one on the right. "Damn it!!-" Shade Link covered Tael's mouth to keep him from waking up the whole village. Chamber of the Sages "How much times must I tell you? Our plan is FOOL PROOF!" "When was the last time you took an IQ test?" "He probably never takes one." "Look, we have the Darknut Army, the Iron Knuckle Army, and the Phantom Army on our side. NOTHING will beat the heroes with them." "Can someone please tell me this guy is joking?" "I am afraid he is not joking," said King Phantom. "Look, if you guys want to be idiots, fine with me. But I am preparing the army.'" "I am afraid that you cannot." "What? Why not?" "You may be the oldest one here, but certainly the cockiest. My orders belong to all the sages and the heroes together, not an old man who can transform into an owl." Blue Cauldron Entrance/Hyrule Field/Gerudo Desert The heroes walked out of the Blue Cauldron, and they saw something fiery up ahead. They followed it and when they were out in Hyrule Field, a fiery monster landed in front of them. Its flames extinguished and it turned into Jolmara. his whips shot out of his wrists and he lashed them around the vicinity, knocking Leank out. Link jumped over Jolmara's other whip and before he could plunge his sword into Jolmara's chest, the latter lashed his other whip at Link, and it wrapped around his leg. Jolmara then started swinging the whip around, and finally tossed Link, who landed on a rock, knocking him out. Skull kid and Shade Link drew their swords and each ran separate ways. Shade Link and Skull kid then jumped towards each other, and somehow start running upwards by seemingly "running" on the other's feet at the same time. They then jumped away from each other in mid-air, and Jolmara lashed his whips at them. Shade and Skull kid air-dodged the whips, and Shade Link shot a Light Arrow at Jolmara, while Skull kid pelted him with magic bolts. Just as soon as Jolmara recovered, Shade and Skull kid plunged their swords through his chest, causing him to explode in a mess of blood and blue fire. Shade Link and Skull kid then dragged Link and Leank across Hyrule to the Gerudo Desert when they saw a bright flash occur there. They showed their memberships and then saw the same glimmer far away. Shade pointed it out to the Gerudo, who told them that an armor clad creature has been terrorizing the Desert. When Link and Leank woke up, the 7 set off to their destination. They saw Gerudo fighting monsters, and a black Darknut running through the battlefield, killing multiple Gerudo. He then jumped into the air and landed in front of the heroes. They tried to attack him, but he dodged their attacks. Link shot a Light Arrow at the Darknut, who knocked it back at him, knocking him unconscious. Leank fired a bomb arrow, but the Darknut blocked it and kicked him to the ground. Skull kid shot a huge beam at the Darknut, who blocked it with his shield, and it hit Skull kid instead. Shade Link challenged him to sword-to-sword combat, and managed to dodge one last swing before stabbing the Darknut, who screamed, jumped into the air, and held his arm out. Something flew above him at a high speed, making it look like a blur, and grabbed the Darknut, carrying him off. The Gerudo retreated, and the enemies exploded. The Gerudo thanked the heroes, and gave them a bag. They told them not to open it unless they '''really' needed it. The heroes thanked the Gerudo back, and saw an explosion behind Hyrule Castle. They ran to the back of Hyrule Castle to see what is going on.'' '''Click here for Chapter 4.